


Sanders Sides Time Loop AU

by chloe24603



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe24603/pseuds/chloe24603
Summary: A human AU of Sanders Sides. Inspired by: Over and Over, again and again by Wallflower_Fantasy (https://www.wattpad.com/story/136120252-over-and-over-again-and-again-sanders-sides-fic) and a song called Kagerou Days (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MU-rdG-M5Ho)TW: Obviously this has lots of death, suicide, swears and panic attacks in it so please be warned!!!It had been years of this. Dying over and over again with no end seeming to be in sight. How did this all begin? When would it end? They didn’t really know. 8 men all trapped in a seemingly endless time loop can they ever escape or will the loop only stop when they die for good?Check out the Tumblr! I answer questions more often on there as I check Tumblr more often and will be more likely to answer any questions on the AU there!https://sanders-sides-timeloop-au.tumblr.com/





	1. Virgil's Beginning

 (Book Cover)

 

It was a seemingly normal day and the sun was shimmering in the sky outside of Virgil’s window, regretfully landing straight on the pale emo’s face as he lied in bed trying to force his fragile body up for work. He grabbed his clock, squinting to see the time. It was 7:08am, he had to get up or else he’d be late for work at 8. The pale emo sluggishly sat himself up, his hair drooping in front of his chocolate brown eyes.

 

It was time for a new day.

 

The emo stood up and stretched as he looked at himself in the mirror, giving a small smirk as he saw his Nightmare Before Christmas pyjamas on his body. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes and began to search through his closet. He found a set of black jeans and a purple polo shirt with a small crafts shop logo on it. It was a bus ride away from his house and paid him decently for what it was. The crafts shop was quite small and not the most well known yet it was filled with lots of supplies he got for free to enjoy his hobbies. He could get drawing supplies and materials to design some clothes in his free time, he hand stitched all the patches onto his jacket so working at a craft shop was useful for when he did craft projects of a similar manner.

 

He threw off his pyjamas leaving them in a pile on his black and purple bed, getting changed into his work uniform. He glanced around at all the band posters in his room: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots and other bands similar to those. “I might listen to some My Chemical Romance today, I mean, they are my favourite band and could be cool to listen to on the bus” he spoke to pretty much nobody. That reminded him he needed to actually grab his devices. Snatching his phone and earbuds from his bedside table he decided to head down.

 

He left his room quietly and stumbled down the stairs, both his parents having already left for work which was normally nice for him. He enjoyed being alone so would rather like to have the solitude. He was a bit lazy and decided to just grab an apple for breakfast so he could head out quickly. Grabbing a set of keys on a hook beside the front door he headed out for the day.

 

He wouldn’t normally, yet decided to listen to some music while going down the street. He was in a decent mood today and wanted to listen to some tunes for now while he walked down the sidewalk. He hummed along quietly to the tune, enjoying the sound of it.

 

He continued down the street quietly, he was focused more on his music at this point which was never really a good thing. He continued humming along, even singing quietly.

 

“Have you heard the news that you're dead?”

 

He kept walking along.

 

“No one ever had much nice to say”

 

Singing and humming.

“I think they never liked you anyway”

 

He stopped at a set of traffic lights.

 

“Oh take me from the hospital bed”

 

They turned green showing he could cross.

 

“Wouldn't it be grand ain't it exactly what you planned”

 

He began to cross the road.

 

“And wouldn't it be great if we were-”

 

He suddenly heard loud screeching and glanced up from his phone, looking in the direction of the ear piercing noise. There was a truck that had swerved and was coming straight at him instead.

 

For a moment he was frozen. His heart pounding out of his chest. His head sending warning flags from left, right and centre yet he found himself frozen. Unable to move. He kept looking at the truck terrified and finally managed to force his legs to move.

 

He started sprinting to try and get out of the way, his lungs burning, screaming, aching from the sudden change. His mind was racing. What’s happening? What do I do?

 

Am I going to die?

 

The answer to that question hit him like a truck, literally.

  
  


He woke up in bed, gasping for breath. His chest was aching and he was struggling to breathe. “F-fuck..what…” he muttered. Utterly confused as to what just happened. He looked over at his alarm clock, it was buzzing. 7:00am. He quickly scrolled onto his phone and checked the date. It matched up. Was it a nightmare?

 

He tried to stand up but felt a stinging, sharp, screeching pain in his chest. He was forced to bear through it, the pain always being there faintly yet never truly disappearing. He grabbed his stuff all over again. It was near exactly the same as yesterday yet he mentally decided against listening to music.

 

He reached the same traffic lights. Seeming very cautious yet felt stupid for doing so. It was all a dream right? He couldn’t be here if that was real but..

 

It felt real.

 

It felt truly real to him as if he had been hit. He waited at the lights yet didn’t go right when they turned green. He was scared? Confused? Anxious? Whatever he was he didn’t know. That was until the same truck he saw yesterday screeched down the road again, he leapt back and barely avoided it this time.

 

“This isn’t real..it can’t be real..it can’t be..” He could feel his chest tightening, constricting him. His heart was pounding and he felt like he was drowning. He couldn’t breathe. His vision becoming blurred from his tears as he saw the truck that killed him in his dream in the real world. He pinched himself, it hurt. He was feeling pain. This was real. It was real.

 

He kept gasping for air as he continued to panic. He couldn’t see; couldn’t speak; couldn’t breathe. He continued on, trying to get any air in his system. He felt like he couldn’t. He couldn’t.

 

He looked back up at the truck just as it started being engulfed in flames. All he could remember was a flash of light and a loud bang.

 

Then he woke up in bed again.

 

His body felt like it was burning, on fire. He still couldn’t breathe. He lifted up his shirt to see severe burn scars on his stomach mainly. It hurt. He couldn’t understand. He never had those scars.

 

“I never..I..what’s..what’s happening to me?!”

  
  
  


And that was roughly 5 years ago.


	2. Hope?

After 5 years of dying in vain what hope was he supposed to have? The world seemed bleak. Nothing changed and nothing got interesting. He only felt more and more pain every day. He woke up with a brand new pain from the previous death. It seemed hopeless.

 

He had been killing himself more and more often now. It gave him control. He felt like he had some control over his life if he was the one to end it and not the world. So he continued. His neck hurt from the amount of times he had rope around it; his arms stung from all the blades that had hit it; and his whole body tingled with pain from the shocking amount of times he’d electrocuted himself.

 

There was no point. He had no control apart from this so why not continue? He didn’t know why this was happened or what the purpose of this was. He had tried to find his way out at first, trying to avoid death. It always found him no matter what he did. He even didn’t leave bed one day but by doing that his roof collapsed on top of him at 11:59pm. What was the point if even lying in bed got him killed?

 

So he continued this way. Dying, decaying, suffering. Again and again and again. There was no purpose in trying. Every effort he had put into not finding death didn’t work, it always somehow found him even if it was at the last minute.

 

“Another day...another death..” he muttered out, his voice sounding monotone. He sounded already dead. He had accepted it. He had decided he would rather hope one death would be his last than try to defeatedly hope for one day to survive this hell.

 

Hearing the howls of wind in the air. Feeling the cold sting of rain shooting into his face. He looked over the edge, feeling his death looming over his shoulders. His body froze up. He was tense. Scared? He was always scared before all his deaths. He did what he had to, he was going to die eventually. Music. Music always helped him. He managed to take out his phone and throw on his headphones. Playing some music to keep himself calm. It helped him relax before dying.

 

He had never been so scared before. Well, he had never jumped from a building before. He had tried to but every time he died on the way to some tall building. He never thought he’d make it. The rain continued to shoot down. He looked over the edge. It was a long, scary and deadly fall. He shut his eyes. Staring into the darkness rather than looking at his surroundings. He felt a small smile come on his face as the chilling wind went over his body.

 

Then he jumped.

  
  


Falling...

 

                        Falling...

 

                                               Falling…

 

The wind blowing on his face, his clothes flapping through the air. His whole body going limp as he continued to fall. He felt...happy? Relieved? In these moments all he knew was that this day would be over soon. He would probably wake up again but it didn’t matter. In the moment he felt free. He felt in control. He even felt somewhat happy. He could feel himself smiling as he fell, tears dripping down his face. His music still blaring in his ears and the wind and rain battered his body.

 

But he stopped.

 

He felt a sharp pain in his arm. Screeching, screaming, struggling. He wasn’t falling but wasn’t dead. Why wasn’t he dead? He could feel the pain. The sharpness. It hurt. Then he could no longer feel the rain. No longer hear the wind. Everything was blurred. He tried gasping for some sort of breath but couldn’t. He was struggling. He didn’t understand what was happening. What was happening to him? He tried to open his eyes but couldn’t see properly. His vision blurred by all the tears. His chest felt tight. It was hurting just like the first time he died. It was screaming at him. He didn’t understand what was going on.

 

Someone was there. He could hear them. They were talking. He had to focus, what were they saying? Why couldn’t he hear them? He could see the blurred figure. Someone was helping him?

 

He felt another sharp pain in his arm, he could feel the figure grabbing it. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

 

“H-hur..ts..” all he could manage to gasp out. He couldn’t talk properly. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move or speak. Why was he alive? Another sharp pain. His arm stung. He faintly heard a click from it. What was happening?

 

Everything went black.

  
  


He woke up, feeling soft sheets on him. He didn’t want to open his eyes. He can’t do this again. He can’t suffer through another day of dying. He couldn’t do this again. His chest still hurt. Maybe he had a heart attack? It hadn’t been the first time. His memory was blurred. The stranger could have stabbed him for all he knew. He didn’t really know how he died. He didn’t want to do this again. He kept dying with no end in sight. He couldn’t keep doing this.

 

He snuggled further into the bed. Not leaving. Not leaving. Virgil knows he’ll die if he doesn’t leave but there’s no point in doing anything. Not anymore. He can’t. He can’t.

 

He felt something soft. Fluffy. Virgil didn’t keep plushies on his bed. He never had. Maybe something was different. Maybe something had changed. He didn’t really count on it but it was the first spark of hope he had in awhile.

 

He opened his eyes to see he was definitely not in his room.

 

He could see a bed covered in plushies. Tons of teddies and pillows. He was surrounded by them. Lots of them were cats and dogs yet they all looked so soft. He sat up to look around. The bed he was in had a light blue colour to it and white paw prints covered the sheet. It looked all happy and upbeat. A complete opposite from his room. The walls were painted in the same light blue. They were covered with different animal posters and lots of goofy movie posters. It seemed so happy. Had he really died?

 

“Oh kiddo you’re awake!~” Virgil jumped at the cheery sounding voice. Where the hell was he and why was he here?

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to spook you! Are you alright? Sorry about your arm..I didn’t mean to hurt it when I grabbed it I just couldn’t let you fall..” He could still feel a dull pain in his arm from whatever the hell happened earlier but he wasn’t too phased by it. He looked up at the man, seeing this cheery smiling guy who looked eerily like him. He had glasses on though and had a completely different fashion sense. His hazel eyes looked full of hope. He wore a light blue top with a grey..cat hoodie? He had a cat hoodie tied around his shoulders and was wearing brown khaki pants. Who the hell was this man?

 

“Who are you and how did I get here..” Virgil got a bit defensive. Even if he could die all the time he still felt uncomfortable around people. Especially when he ends up in a stranger's room with barely any memory of what happened previously. He was cautious. He got up from the bed, keeping an eye on the man.

 

“Oh! Right, i’m Patton..I guess I have some explaining to do..” Patton looked down at the floor a bit but tried to keep on a smile. “You jumped from the apartment roof. I caught you from my window but it moved your arm out of place I guess? I moved it back though! I just wanted to help..I didn’t think you deserved to die yet and i’ve never seen you jump off the roof before. You passed out so I put you to bed.” He didn’t seem phased much while explaining. I guess that gives some information to the blurs Virgil saw earlier and everything that was going on. So he didn’t die, someone actually saved him from a death.

 

Was that even possible? In previous deaths there had been people who tried saving him but they always failed. The death was destined. Yet suddenly this man appears and saves him from death and seems so..relaxed over it?

 

All he knew is he needed information. For the first time in five years he wanted to live.

  
  
  


He had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter in the series! Yay! Obviously i'm still gonna say go ahead and check out the Tumblr as I answer questions more on there! https://sanders-sides-timeloop-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the book so far!


	3. Another

So he had some hope now. That didn't mean he had answers. His mind was whirling with questions. What was different now? Why was this one random man able to save him when nobody else had in the five years he'd been in this hell? It didn't make sense.

“Do you want to talk about it kiddo?” He was snapped back out of his thoughts. Patton was looking at him sympathetically with a hint of worry on his face. He didn't need sympathy, he needed answers. Why ask him that though? Talk about what? “You were up on that roof for a reason right? If you don't want to talk about it then it's okay I just..” He fell silent.

He couldn't say the real reason. He'd sound insane. Saying he was jumping off a roof as he had been dying for 5 years? He would sound like one of those insane conspiracy theorists to a stranger who didn't even know him. He would probably be kicked out of the house and die in vain with no answers.

Yet would that even matter? He probably would die anyways and he wouldn't remember anything he told him. Nobody remembered, the day just reset and he continued the soul crushing loop.

The man did seem to care though and for some reason he felt like telling everything to him. His sad eyes behind his black rimmed glasses. The way the man seemed to deflate while plastering on a fake smile for him. His happiness seemed so fake as if it was just drawn on in a failed attempt to keep grinning. He wanted to seem friendly and helpful. Wanting- no, needing to help him through whatever troubles he had.

It could bring something new.

His anxiety never let him tell anyone. He felt like just trying to utter the words would make him choke. He had never actually thought about telling anyone. Always anxious of looking crazy or insane and dying in an extremely painful way as people hounded him because of the total nonsense he was speaking. He had never tried telling anyone so maybe for once if he did he could see something new.

“If you really want to know..” he took a deep breath. He could feel a lump in his throat as he tried to mutter out what he wanted to say. His palms were sweaty and he felt panicked to even try and do this.”I'll probably sound crazy b-but” his voice began to shake. “I-I die every d-day. Over and over a-again. This day has been going on for” he paused as he tried to steady his voice, failing miserably. “For 5 years worth of time now a-and the loop won't s-stop.”

He was starting to tear up, he didn't expect it to be so difficult to tell anyone about the hell he went through. He didn't know it would be. He was trembling as he tried to calm himself down. He sat back down on the bed curling up tightly as he tried, hoped, prayed he would just disappear out of this situation.

“You’re not making this up?” Virgil froze. Did this Patton guy actually ask him if he was making this up? He didn't instantly think he was crazy like he said. He thought he'd be thrown out but instead he sees this confused man staring at him wide eyed with droplets forming in his eyes. He looked sympathetic. He didn't look at him like he was insane. He looked at him as if he needed help, and he sure as hell needed it.

“N-no..” he managed to mutter out. The man started to approach him. He could feel his chest squeezing again but he tried to calm himself. Breathing techniques.

Breathe in…

 

Breathe out…

 

He continued breathing, trying to not focus on Patton. He had to keep calm. He had to. He couldn’t keep doing this. He had to escape. He couldn’t deal with the pain, the suffering and the insane loop he was forced into every single day. He gasped for any sort of breath, failing to stop his shaking, shivering, trembling body still. Yet he didn’t get enough time to try.

He heard a cracking from the roof but the world was too much of a blur for him to focus. He could hear screaming from Patton but it was muffled and faded. He could feel a sharp pain down his body as the ceiling crashed crushing the two. Yet he could hear the weak words from the sobbing man he met as he muttered out “I...believe you..”

He sputtered out blood as the two were trapped beneath the rubble. The pain coursing through his body as he could see himself and this man being smothered beneath the ceiling. It all went black.

Then he woke up in bed, another death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i've re-written this chapter so many times i'm just publishing it at this point. I hope you guys reading this still enjoy the book anyways!


End file.
